Kamen Kaitos
by alpona
Summary: A one-shot for the 2 kaitos... daiki kaitou and kaito kumon meet due to a strange situation.
'What the hell?" was all Zack could say looking at the contents in Kaito's hand.

"Is this another rider or something?" Peco asked.

"But I don't see any signs of any fruit or nut," Zack said, still staring at the picture on the cards.

So here's the story- one random morning at the Team Baron's base, and out of the blue suddenly Kaito Kumon realized that his deck of playing cards were missing, and instead, a bunch of weird-looking, very unfamiliar cards were lying.

"Oye," Kaito rose his voice so that all the members could hear him. "Whoever's playing this prank, better cut out," he ordered.

None of his team members moved. "We didn't do it, leader. We've never seen those weird cards before either," one of his team members nervously replied. (Why are they afraid of him anyway? It's not like he'll eat them!)

Kaito remained silent for a moment, considering the fact that his team members wouldn't lie to him, then fixed his gaze upon the weird cards again.

"Who could've replaced my cards…?" Kaito wondered.

"Yeah. Who could be such a fool to take a bunch of cards with pictures of fruits on them…" Peco started to say, but immediately bit his tongue looking at Kaito's glare.

"Whatever," Kaito looked up. "We'll deal with this later. It's time for our street performance," he got up.

"Atarashii sekai ka?" Daiki Kaito smirked looking around. "I wonder what new treasure is here!" he said to himself.

But the first thing that greeted him was, a monster.

"Oh ho. Everywhere these common greetings," Daiki rolled his eyes. "Guess I should get going in my search."

But the rampaging monster came towards him, directly attacking. Daiki dodged and took out his Diendriver.

"Guess I can't avoid this fight," he muttered and inserted his card.

"KAMEN RIDE, B-B-B-BANANA!"

*insert funny BGM here*

"N-Nani?" Daiki looked at his gun with a shocked expression and then took out the card he inserted.

"Eh? What is this card?" he shouted looking at a card with a banana's picture on it. Then he took out his whole power card stack, and to his horror, he found out that ALL of them were cards with pictures of random fruits on them!

"This is _Bananas_!" Daiki shouted.

Well, the monster was attacking, like he'd bother about someone's rider cards turning into fruits.

Daiki kept avoiding the attacks, unable to henshin. But it was becoming hard to keep up. At one point, Daiki thought, 'whatever happens will happen' and inserted a fruit card in the Diendriver, and shot in the air.

"KAMEN RIDE, P-P-P-PEACH!"

And with that, a shower of peaches came from the sky, right on top of the monster.

"Whoa, this can be surprisingly useful!" Daiki said and inserted another card. With every shot, showers and bullets of fruits came out of the Diendriver.

Between this dodging and fruit-throwing, suddenly, something hit the monster. Ah, now things will get interesting!

"Your opponent is me, Inves!" There stood Kaito Kumon, with the usual look on his face. But his frown deepened looking at Daiki's hands.

"Wait, aren't those…"

On the other hand, Daiki noticed the thing that was sticking out of the monster, or Inves' arm.

"That's my henshin card!" he shouted.

The two Kaitos stood face-to-face.

"Kisama… so you're the one who stole my playing cards!" Kaito Kumon roared.

"Well, I hate to say that I didn't, these turned out to be quite useful than their looks," Daiki said in his playful way. "But, look who's talking, you are holding my power cards!" Daiki pointed out.

"Power card?" Kaito repeated. "These have powers?" he asked himself, holding up a card.

"Duh! They're my rider cards! I didn't think Kamen Rider Baron would be this dumb!" Daiki replied, oh, so you do know Baron!

"What?!" Kaito obviously felt insulted. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kamen Rider Diend, Kaito Daiki, the no. 1 treasure hunter," Daiki introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, fellow Kumon Kaito-kun," he added with a smirk.

"Wha… you know me?" Kaito asked in surprise.

Daiki smirked again. "Ah. But honestly, I had no idea that we also share the 'stealing' characteristic, other than our names."

"Eh?" Kaito wasn't sure what to say, "Who are you calling a thief? We have a slight similarity in our names, but that doesn't make me anything like you!"

The Inves had been silent for too long (Why?), so it attacked, and Daiki immediately shot another 'fruit power' at it.

"ATTACK RIDE, M-M-M-MELON!"

Kaito, along with his Team Baron members stood amazed.

"Kaito-san's cards can throw fruits too?" Peco asked.

"What? Then, I should also use these 'power cards'!" Kaito took a card and tried to insert it in his driver!

"Damn! Sengoku Drivers aren't compatible with cards!" Kaito said being annoyed. "Ah! I know! Let's cut them in the size of lockseeds!" (!)

Someone handed a pair of big scissors to Kaito, and he was actually about to cut Diend's cards!

"Oy! What are you doing to my cards?!" Daiki shouted. "Give them back! They're of no use to you!"

"You give me back my cards first!" Kaito demanded.

"No, I would've taken these new treasures anyway, I'm keeping these," Daiki refused.

"Then I'm interested in seeing how strong your power cards are!"

"My treasure!"

"My power!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

Zack and Peco turned back. "Man, those two are more similar than they think," the two muttered.

"But I wonder, if none of them took each other's cards, then how did they get interchanged on the first place?" Peco asked a very important question.

Maybe just to reply to his question, "You idiot! I said 'Kaito Daiki', not 'Kumon Kaito'!" a 'Toei' crew shouted!

"Sorry, I got confused over the 'Kaito's…" The props-man replied sheepishly.

Then, all blame to the props-man, _onore Decade_ … err, I mean props-man! Poor man, everyone started chasing him!

 **A/N- I know their kanji is different, one is actually written as 'kaitou', but well, just for fun!**


End file.
